


Ras Alhague (Alpha Ophiuchi)

by sentenza



Category: Gomorra - La Serie | Gomorrah (TV) - Fandom
Genre: Camorra, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Sesso orale, Trieste, consenso dubbio, la fervida immaginazione di Genny, linguaggio scurrile, mafia, menzione di prostituzione minorile
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentenza/pseuds/sentenza
Summary: Nella quinta puntata della seconda stagione, Don Pietro ordina a suo figlio Gennaro di recarsi a Trieste per negoziare con Ciro e l'Alleanza. É una trappola per vendicare la morte di Donna Imma. Il giovane Savastano tende un agguato al rivale nella sua camera d'albergo, mettendolo così alle strette.





	Ras Alhague (Alpha Ophiuchi)

_"In ginocchio!_

_Mi piace vederti così..."_

              -Gennaro Savastano a Ciro Di Marzio, s02e05.

 

 

**Ras Alhague  (Alpha Ophiuchi)**

 

 

Il suo respiro, umido e caldo, mi accarezza la mano. Gli anelli devono far male mentre affondano nella sua carne e premono contro le ossa del viso. Ha sempre avuto zigomi bellissimi.

Il suo volto l'ho toccato tante volte, ma mai così. Non l'ho mai tenuto stretto, fermo e immobile rivolto in alto, verso di me. Ha gli occhi colmi di lacrime, come se dovessero traboccare da un momento all'altro, sembra disperato, col cuore a pezzi, ma del suo dolore non mi fido. Eppure…

La mia mano si fa più gentile, la presa si allenta e il mio pollice scivola a sinistra, verso la sua bocca. Ha una bocca da donna, è morbida e scura, sempre imbronciata. É da quando sono entrato che sono di ghiaccio, non mi sono scomposto nemmeno quando mi ha raccontato quella cazzata su Deborah, perché di sicuro è una cazzata. Solo per un attimo ho ceduto lasciando che vedesse la mia debolezza, alla fine, quando mi ha urlato di ucciderlo, e già si prepara ad affondarci i denti, questa serpe. Mi sento come l'idiota che tutti mi hanno sempre accusato di essere perché vedo il cambiamento nei suoi occhi ma non faccio nulla. Non ritiro la mano, non lo prendo a schiaffi, resto fermo come una bestia ritardata caduta in una trappola.

In principio non sono neanche sicuro di sentirlo, il bacio che lascia alla base del mio pollice. É leggero, appena accennato, come il pugnale nascosto nei suoi occhi languidi e nella fronte penitente. Ogni campanello d'allarme che ho in testa inizia a suonare, questo stronzo ha sempre saputo suonarmi come un violino. Deve sapere che l'ho sempre desiderato e adesso, messo alle strette, è pronto a giocarsi anche questa carta, ma la sua bocca si apre e poi richiude sul mio dito e io non capisco più nulla.

Anche i suoi occhi si chiudono e una lacrima sfugge alla trappola delle ciglia scure e corre giù giù verso la sua gola… Voglio crederci? Questa potrebbe essere la mia unica occasione.

La lingua lavora lenta e zelante, come la promessa di un'amante traditrice e il mio respiro accelera, così come il movimento del mio dito che passa la barriera dei denti, preme sulla lingua e torna indietro ad accarezzare il bordo degli incisivi inferiori. Ha una bocca che sembra fatta per succhiare cazzi.

Su cosa mio padre gli avesse fatto fare, più di un anno fa in quella discoteca, erano girate le voci più assurde ma sul fatto che si fosse slacciato i pantaloni e poi avessero visto Ciro vomitare in bagno concordavano tutti. Quante notti ero rimasto sveglio a pensare cosa gli avrei potuto comandare io una volta succeduto a quel grandissimo stronzo di mio padre! Anche se però, in tutte le mie fantasie, lui non correva in bagno a vomitare, restava con me e mi giurava fedeltà eterna e io lo coprivo di baci e gli dicevo quanto era bello e come ci completavamo…

Qualcosa che somiglia a un conato e un verso come di protesta, devo aver spinto troppo a fondo. Le sue mani afferrano i miei jeans e i suoi occhi si aprono, dolci e infidi per guardarmi da dietro il ventaglio nero delle sue ciglia. Il vento che fa tremare i vetri della finestra sembra calmarsi per un attimo, abbastanza per poter sentire il suono bagnato di me che faccio scivolare il pollice fuori dalla sua bocca. Con la mano destra gli afferro la nuca per premermi il suo viso contro il cavallo dei pantaloni e subito alzo gli occhi al cielo. Un sospiro esplode fuori dal mio petto ma il mio sguardo non riesce ad abbandonarlo a lungo, soprattutto ora che sussurra il mio nome, caldo e bagnato contro la cerniera dei miei pantaloni. Trova subito la forma del mio uccello strizzato dentro i jeans e ci si strofina contro come una gatta in calore. Prima gli zigomi, poi il naso e la lingua, lo bacia e lo lecca come se non potesse farne a meno.

La sua mano sale e il suo pollice preme contro il mio interno coscia , fino a raggiungere la zip e abbassarla. Avvicina il viso alla V dell'apertura e io gli premo la bocca contro i boxer scuri e quello che contengono, ho un attimo per piangere l'assenza dei suoi capelli e una presa migliore e quasi scoppio a ridere, ma quando abbassa pantaloni e mutande e inizia a leccare la base del mio uccello, ogni pensiero razionale vola via dalla mia testa.

Succhia e lecca come una professionista, mi dice che ce l'ho grosso e io gli rispondo che lo so. La punta della lingua percorre la vena gonfia che parte dalla base e sale, e poi si infila sotto la pelle stretta attorno alla punta. Mi esce un suono strozzato dalla gola e i suoi occhi tornano su di me, sornioni e tronfi, neanche Azzurra mi ha mai fatto questo trucchetto.

Sospettavo che avesse già fatto cose con altri uomini e ora che mi ha ingoiato tutto e il suo naso affonda tra i miei peli pubici, ne ho la conferma. Del resto un orfano, senza nessuno al mondo e finito nel sistema prima ancora che gli cambiasse la voce, chissà cosa aveva dovuto fare per poter mangiare, per guadagnarsi la fiducia del pezzo di merda di turno in cima alla catena alimentare.

L'immagine di lui, ancora ragazzino, inginocchiato in un qualche vicolo sporco a fare pompini a 10 euro dovrebbe riempirmi di disgusto, e invece mi fa solo incazzare di più. In tutti i sensi.

Mio padre, qualche pervertito raccattato alla stazione... Tutti loro non avevano dovuto far altro che chiedere, mentre io avevo dovuto minacciarlo con una cazzo di pistola in una camera d'albergo all'altro capo d'Italia.

Mentre lui è ancora lì, che indugia sulla punta, gli afferro la testa con tutte e due le mani e glielo ficco in gola senza pietà, strappandogli il verso strozzato più forte fino ad ora. Ciro, è inutile che aggrotti le sopracciglia e mi guardi con aria accusatoria, come se non capissi perché sono così arrabbiato. Per te questa è solo una punizione? Un prezzo da pagare per la tua schifosa pelle? E allora, questo prezzo, lo pagherai tutto.

Ci prova a liberarsi ma io sono in piedi e ho un vantaggio. Ignoro le sue unghie che mi graffiano le cosce, le corde vocali che cercano di formare il mio nome e “fermati”, smetto solo quando l'agitazione inizia a trasformarsi in panico. Non mi va di beccarmi un morso sull'uccello o un pugno nelle palle.

Tossisce, ha i conati e mi dice che sono un animale. Tutta scena, scommetto che hai fatto molto di peggio. Però qualcosa nel suo sguardo si fa bellicoso e offeso, e allora decido che per levarmi questo tarlo che mi mangia il cervello da anni posso anche trattenermi un minimo. Le mani che gli stringono ancora il viso si fanno più gentili, più come se volessi immobilizzarlo e meno come se stessi cercando di schiacciargli la testa come un melone maturo.

Mentre lo lascio riprendere fiato non posso fare a meno di guardarlo e mi odio quando mi sorprendo ad accarezzargli quasi impercettibilmente la pelle arrossata e lucida di sudore. Lo amo. Ormai lo so. É tanta la tentazione di tirarlo su e sdraiarlo sul letto nella stanza accanto o di portarlo in bagno e farmelo salire a cavalcioni in quella gran bella vasca che avevo notato mentre aspettavo che tornasse in stanza. Però non lo farò. So che non riuscirei a trattenermi e finirei per dargli ogni cosa, il mio perdono, il mio cuore, il mio sangue.

Ha un attimo di instabilità e ondeggia sulle ginocchia. Probabilmente perché gli fanno un male cane ma a me sembra che stia indietreggiando e non riesco a sopportarlo, così faccio un mezzo passo in avanti e me lo trascino contro. Non è quello che sento attraverso i jeans, ma piuttosto il sussulto che gli scuote il corpo a farmi capire che anche lui ce l'ha duro. Gli piace perché è una puttana degenere, all'alternativa, che gli piace perché sono io, perché mi ama, perché mi ha sempre amato, non ci voglio nemmeno pensare.

É completamente appoggiato a me e ogni suo tocco manda una scarica di adrenalina in circolo, che sia la sua guancia calda premuta contro il mio ventre, la mano che ha ancora attorno alla base del mio uccello o anche solo l'altra, stretta a pugno all'orlo della mia maglietta rossa. Non ho bisogno di dirgli di continuare perché le sue palpebre calano, tremanti, per un secondo e poi le sue labbra tornano a posarsi su di me e poi tutt'intorno. Questa volta sono più cauto, detto comunque io il ritmo ma uno che riesca a seguire con non troppa fatica, senza però negarmi i suoi versi strozzati con qualche affondo più deciso. Ho una mezza idea di dirgli di aprirsi i pantaloni e iniziare a farsi una sega, ma non voglio che mi levi le mani di dosso. Sembra così dolce mentre si tiene stretto stretto ai miei vestiti. Quindi gli dico di strusciarsi contro la mia gamba. Come un cane. Lo ammetto, l'ultima parte l'ho aggiunta solo perché sono ancora incazzato. Che si è risentito di quello che ho detto lo vedo, ma fa comunque quello che gli ho chiesto.

Dio, quanto vorrei qualcosa a cui appoggiarmi! Ora che anche lui si sta divertendo tutta la sua tecnica è finita nel cesso ma il suo entusiasmo è raddoppiato. Vorrei aspettare che lui venga ma non ce la faccio davvero  _più_ , sento i muscoli della schiena contrarsi e farmi incurvare in avanti, sopra di lui, mentre do ancora una, due, tre spinte rigide prima di venirgli in bocca. Ingoia tutto e anche lui viene, avvinghiato alla mia gamba.

Il cuore batte così forte e il mio respiro è talmente corto che sento le mani informicolarmisi e per un attimo non vedo nulla. Mi stacco da lui, ugualmente a un passo dal collasso ma carponi sul pavimento, faccio due passi barcollanti all'indietro e qualcosa si rompe con uno schiocco sotto alla suola delle mie scarpe. Un pezzo di quella dannata pistola di plastica. Vado a sbattere con forza contro la cassettiera dietro di me, mandando in frantumi la lampada che ci stava sopra e adesso l'unica luce che lo illumina è quella azzurra della luna che entra dalla finestra aperta. L'idea che uno degli uomini di don Aniello ci possa aver sentito dalla strada, mi fa rizzare i capelli sulla testa. Cerco di calmarmi dicendomi che il vento furioso che urla tra i palazzi e sbatte le imposte di certo ci ha coperti, ma se così non fosse ho poco tempo per levarmi dalle palle.

Mi tremano le mani mentre mi tiro su i pantaloni e cerco di rinfilare il cazzo ancora a mezz'asta nei boxer, ora che la furia è passata mi sento un vero coglione ad aver rischiato così tanto. Lo vedo solo con la coda dell'occhio eppure lui, al contrario di me, sembra completamente calmo, sdraiato sul parquet sicuramente freddo e facendo grandi respiri profondi. Quasi non ci voglio credere quando si fruga nelle tasche della giacca e tira fuori una sigaretta.

Posso ancora sentire l'umido della sua saliva nelle mutande ma improvvisamente mi sento come se il coltello dalla parte del manico lo avesse avuto sempre lui. Probabilmente è proprio così.

Tentenno un attimo, mi sono già rivestito e dovrei davvero andarmene ma vorrei prima dirgli qualcosa. Magari qualcosa di offensivo, per ferirlo, tipo che è solo una zoccola. O magari qualcosa di profondo, per fargli capire che per me non è stato solo un pompino, tipo che lo amo.

Si porta ancora la sigaretta alla bocca. Lento. Soddisfatto.

-A domani, Gennà.-

Me ne vado sbattendo la porta.

 

**fine**

 


End file.
